Wufei's Jealousy
by Neko-chan
Summary: Yaoi-1x2, 3x4, and 2x5. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!!!!
1. Part One

Wufei's Jealousy  
A Wufei fic, obviously  
  
Warning: A lot of yaoi  
  
This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic.  
Wufei fans, please don't kill me.   
Personally, Wufei's my favorite, too.   
He's slightly ahead of Duo. When   
you read this, you will realize  
how ironic that is, especially since I'm  
like, in love with them.  
  
Now for a little copyright info.   
I didn't create Gundam Wing, so I   
can't take credit for these marvelously  
gorgeous five teenagers.  
  
Wufei stared wistfully at the picture of him and Duo, taken right after they beat up a few Mobile Suits. He'd never been so very happy since the time he spent with Duo.  
  
The five Gundam pilots were together again, this time leading normal lives attending school. At least, they *were* attending school, but today was the first day of summer vacation. The five of them had already decided to go on a camping trip.  
  
"The school's providing the essentials," Heero had told them, a glint in his eye. It was always nice to know that the school was always so *generous* to let them have room and board for free, and would even go so far as to buy them anything they would want.  
  
Someone knocked on his door. Wufei quickly hid the picture under his pillow.  
  
"Hai?" he called to the person at his door.  
  
The door opened, revealing the long haired cutie with the name we all know and love, including (or should I say "especially"?) Wufei.  
  
"Hey, Wufei!" Duo said cheerfully. He went over to Wufei's bed and went into his famous position with his arms behind his head, oblivious of Wufei's expression. "Man, packing sure takes a lot out of   
you."  
  
"Depends on how much you're packing," Wufei said neutrally, sitting on his pillow to protect his   
picture.  
  
"Geez, what's with you and Heero? It's not *my* fault that my idea of essentials differs from yours! How do you expect me to survive without my manga, video games, and hair brushes?!" He yanked the end of his braid. "Do you realize how *hard* it is to keep this nice? Beauty comes with a price, you know!"  
  
"I bet it does." Wufei didn't look happy for some reason. Duo, as usual, was so laid back he didn't notice. "So when'd you talk to Heero?" Wufei asked him casually. He hoped.  
  
"He helped me pack."  
  
Wufei almost growled.  
  
  
Wufei paused and looked at the car,  
  
"Isn't that kind of small?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yep. You're the lightest, so you have to sit on someone's lap. Not mine, I'm driving," Heero replied.  
  
All Wufei could think about was how he was going to make *sure* Duo sat on his lap.  
  
  
Wufei kept peering over his shoulder, making sure Duo wasn't getting cozy while sitting on Trowa's lap. He tried to remember how he had been tricked into sitting in the front seat with Heero, but the argument about the seating arrangements were still hazy. Wait a minute! That's right! Quatre, using his dazzling intelligence, had tricked him into it:  
  
"Well," Duo began, scratching his head. "I guess I could sit on Wufei's lap." Wufei inwardly rejoiced while he kept his face void of expression.  
  
Heero didn't seem to like that idea for some reason. "Nope, not on Wufei's lap."  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked him, baffled.  
  
"Because...um...it's too small!" he said smoothly.  
  
"Okay. So I guess I'll sit on Trowa's."  
  
"What?!" Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, if Wufei's lap is too small, then Trowa's is the only logical choice."  
  
"Did I hear you say 'logic'?" Heero asked him, teasingly.  
  
"Well," Wufei began, "I'm sitting in back, too."  
  
"Who said we're sitting in the back?" Duo asked him.  
  
"You're sitting in the back," Quatre and Wufei said forcefully. "And I'm sitting next to you." They glared at each other.  
  
"Hey, Wu Fei," Quatre began persuasively, "is that a picture of Duo that Heero has in his car?"  
  
"What?!" He quickly went over to the passenger's door of the car and opened it.  
  
Quatre, who had come with him, quickly pushed Wufei into the car and slammed the door. He then sat in the back seat behind him, ignoring his shrieks of injustice.  
  
Yes, Quatre's dazzling intelligence, all right.  
  
  
The only consolation Wufei had was that he knew Quatre wasn't about to let Duo and Trowa even *think* about doing anything together.  
  
Duo looked up, saw Wufei looking at him, and grinned disarmingly.  
  
Wufei started in surprise and turned away to look out his window.  
  
He didn't look back for the rest of the trip and didn't offer any conversation, either. This left all the talking to Duo and Quatre, obviously.  
  
  
"Let's stop here," Heero said, the first words to come out of his mouth since they left the school.  
  
They had been hiking up this mountain for six hours, nonstop (hey, they're Gundam pilots!) The five of them looked around, deciding what they were going to do.  
  
Heero began gathering firewood, Trowa took out the cooking utensils, Wufei climbed a tree to watch for any people that might sneak up on them (force of habit), Quatre began unpacking the blankets, and Duo plunked down on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
  
The sun had set, Wufei dozed in his tree. He had long ago taken off his jacket and draped it over *his* branch.  
  
Trowa sat by the fire with Heero, trying to figure out how to use something that vaguely looked like a coffee pot. Quatre sat under Wufei's tree, staring at Trowa.  
  
"Do you think you could hurry up with that?" Heero asked, his coffee mug beside him.  
  
"Do you want to help me?" Trowa asked in return.  
  
This was the first conversation since they decided to stop. After this, Trowa and Heero must have been awfully worn out from exercising their mouths after this.  
  
Duo rolled over, a devilish grin on his face. Wufei had a vague notion that he wasn't asleep.  
  
Quatre apparently didn't realize that, because he grabbed a blanket, and with his adorably sweet smile, tucked Duo in.  
  
"Aaahh," Duo said mischievously, "Thanks, Quatre, I was getting cold." He put his head on Quatre's lap. "This is *much* better than that rock I was on."  
  
Wufei glared at Quatre, who had laughed and began petting Duo's hair. Trowa and Heero didn't notice; they were too busy trying to figure out how to use the strange coffee pot.  
  
"I think I found the lid," Trowa said, turning it over.  
  
  
The next morning, Heero sent Wufei ahead to look for the next clearing for camping. Wufei grumpily complied, muttering about "injustice."  
  
"We need more supplies," Quatre told the rest of them. "Heero, Duo, go back to the car."  
  
Duo grinned at him. "You just want to be alone with-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
Duo and Heero were hiking to the car when the blue sky suddenly turned an ominously gray. Small raindrops pattered down on them, at first lightly, then gradually increased until the two bishonen were completely drenched.  
  
"Hey, Heero! Let's stop here!" He pointed to a large tree. "I don't think it's such a good idea to stay out here."  
  
"Did I hear you say 'think'?"  
  
"Shut up." They moved underneath the tree.  
  
"Why can't you follow you're own advice?"  
  
"Stop trying to outsmart me."  
  
"You're right. I should try to challenge myself."  
  
Duo ignored him and started to take off his shirt.  
  
Heero glared at him, trying to hide how flustered he was. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You're wet; I'm wet. Wouldn't it be a good idea to take these off so we don't catch cold?"  
  
With a glint in his eye, Heero asked him, "Did I hear you say 'good'?"  
  
Duo blushed.  
  
  
Wufei mentally kicked himself as he continued to look for Duo. How did he ever let Heero convince him to go look for firewood?  
  
Wufei walked, oblivious of the rain. Suddenly, he heard two very familiar voices.  
  
"So, how'd the coffee taste anyway?"  
  
"Shut up. How were we supposed to know it wasn't a coffee pot? It was from the *school's* supplies."  
  
"Makes you wonder how it got there, doesn't it?"  
  
"I don't really want to know."  
  
Wufei silently moved to a large tree and peeked around it. On the other side stood Heero and Duo...UNDRESSING!!!!  
  
Injustice........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Unforgivable..............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Duo and Heero, not noticing that they had an audience, continued to converse.  
  
"You do realize that we left *Quatre* and *Trowa* ALONE with that thing," Duo said to Heero with unnecessary emphasis. "Man! I hope Wufei doesn't accidentally walk in on them!"  
  
Heero didn't respond.  
  
Seeing the perfect opportunity, Wufei decided to walk in. He did, to the amazement, and embarrassment of the braided one. Heero, on the other hand, appeared to have fallen asleep.  
  
"Geez! What're you doing here, Wu-man?"  
  
"Don't call me that. When I arrived at the campsight, some instinct told me not to go into the camp."  
  
"Was it hanging on a tree, about 3'x 4' (heh, 3x4), and written on it in black ink where the words said, 'Wufei, you do *not* want to come into camp!'?"  
  
"No, I didn't believe that one. It was the one *after* that made me not go in."  
  
"Let's see.... Which one was that?" Duo wondered, scratching his head. "I made twelve altogether."  
  
"It said, 'Believe me, Wufei! Quatre and Trowa are *alone* in there!' I figured I should listen to you." That and the fact that Heero and Duo must be alone somewhere else, but he didn't say that.  
  
"Ooohhh, poor Wuffie almost saw something bad!"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
  
  
  
End part one.   
  
Well, what do you think? Please r&r! Flames, anything is welcome! But if you have something stupid to say, like 'Yaoi store=ies suck,' or something like that, please don't bother. I'll only laugh at you.  



	2. Part Two

Wufei's Jealousy Part 2  
  
Here it is, minna-san! Part 2! Thanks to   
Kalessan with your help on this part, and  
Sailor Ariel's comments.   
  
Warning: Yaoi! 1x2, 3x4, 2x5.   
Neko: Also, The Most Utterly Terrifying   
Thing in the World makes an appearance.   
No, I'm not talking about Dorothy Catalonia.   
I mean RELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Everyone runs away screaming)  
  
Disclaimer: (sob) I don't own Gundam   
Wing, okay? I can't have Wufei or Duo  
or Quatre or Trowa or Heero! So stop  
rubbing it in! (runs out of the room in  
tears. From somewhere unseen she says,)  
Enjoy the fic! (sob)  
  
  
After the "camping fiasco," the Gundam team was now settling back into the excruciatingly boring rhythm of summer. Wufei sat on the floor of his room reading a Nancy Drew book (although he'd never let anyone discover his secret stash of mystery books under his bed).  
  
Duo burst into the room, his braid swinging around his body. Duo had the devilish grin on his face that said he had something up his sleeve.  
  
"Guess what?" the Braided Beauty said in a sexy deep tone.  
  
"Na-nani?" Wu-chan said.  
  
"Watcha got, Wu-man?" Duo plucked the book from the dazed Chinese boy's hands.  
  
He turned the book over and read the cover aloud. "A Nancy Drew mystery story, The Hidden Staircase by Carol Keene."  
  
He looked at Wufei with amazement in his eyes, "Wow, I didn't know you read these, too!"  
  
Wufei sweatdropped and snatched the book back, then shoved it under a stack of more "Wufei" style books. He tried to glare at the gorgeous boy who had run into his room, but had feeling he was failing miserably.  
  
Duo blinked and returned to the same expression he had when he first opened the door, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot what I came for!" A mischievous smile touched his lips. Wufei's eyes widened, thinking about why the braided one would come running into his room with a smile like that.  
  
"We're going to have a party!" Duo screamed.  
  
Wufei fell over anime-style.  
  
  
"Actually," Duo amended, "the school is hosting the Second World Peace Conference, and we've been asked to help. But it's about the same thing, right?"  
  
Wufei recovered during this confession and managed to say, "There is quite a difference, actually."  
  
Duo just grinned rakishly at him.  
  
  
The five of them stood outside the school, wondering how to set up all the banners and garden lamps the school board had given them. Quatre immediately took charge.  
  
Quatre walked in front of the other Gundam pilots, looking exactly like a drill sergeant, despite his big innocent blue eyes.  
  
"Wufei, you go and set up the fireworks. Heero and Duo set up the tables. Trowa and I will work on the flags and anything else that needs to be hanged."  
  
Everyone just blinked. Wufei was about to form a protest and Duo was about to burst into laughter with the thought of *Quatre* and *Trowa* working on *hanging* stuff when Quatre said sharply, "Well? Get going!" He made a shooing motion.  
  
Even Heero obeyed, numbly.  
  
  
Trowa expertly stepped onto the line, carrying the plain white tablecloth and a few boards. He sauntered over to Quatre, who was in the balcony. While he was walking over to his Little One, he didn't notice the Braidy Boy watching him with his mouth hanging slightly open.  
  
Wufei noticed, however. From his angle, Wufei couldn't see that Trowa was walking to Quatre. *Wufei* thought that Trowa was showing off for Duo. It certainly didn't help matters any when Duo smiled. (Okay now, minna-san. Duo was smiling because he was thinking about how much he could tease Trowa for showing off for the blonde.)  
  
Heero was helping Duo with the tables, but he wasn't really noticing Duo's wandering attention. Quatre did, however, and, using his newfound authority, called, "Back to work, Maxwell!"  
  
Startled, Duo accidentally hammered his hand. "Ooohhh, crap! Ooohhh [add more obscene words here]" He quickly began sucking on his throbbing thumb.  
  
Heero looked at him out of the corner of his eye and told him, "You look like a baby."  
  
The terrorist suddenly felt someone yanking on his arm and a female voice screamed, "Heeeeerroooooo!" He knew that voice. Heero slowly turned his head and saw none other than Relena Peacecraft/Darlian.  
  
"Relena..."he murmured, staring at her in utter disbelief.  
  
"Heero!" she repeated, as surprised as he was. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What re *you* doing here?" Heero unwittingly replied.  
  
She gave him a blank look. "I'm the Vice-Foreign Minister. I'm kind of required to be here."  
  
"Oh...........Yeah..........." He turned away so Relena wouldn't see him blush with embarrassment. But Duo did.  
  
Unable to contain himself, Duo burst into laughter.  
  
Heero ignored him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Relena asked again. "Answer me!"  
  
Unable to think of anything, he blurted out, "I'm the Vice-Foreign Minister." He immediately regretted his choice of words.  
  
Poor Duo nearly went into spasms. He clutched the table he had been making with both hands, trying to keep from rolling on the ground.  
  
Seeing a perfect opportunity, Heero "accidentally" pounded on Duo's sore thumb with his free hand.  
  
Duo began hopping around, howling with pain.  
  
Wufei marched up to the perfect soldier, the firecrackers still in his hand.  
  
"He's not the only one laughing, you know." Wufei pointed up to the balcony above them. Quatre was hanging over the rail, his blonde head hanging over the side. Over Duo's painful yells could be heard Quatre's laughter ringing out across the yard. Wufei then pointed at Trowa, who had lost his footing when he began laughing, but had caught himself in time. He now hung limply with one hand still holding the flag-strewn line as laughter continued to escape his throat.  
  
Wufei added for effect, "Kisama," and in case Heero still didn't get the idea, he also added, "Baka."  
  
Realizing that Heero was no longer paying attention to her, Relena wined piteously, "Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" And began yanking on his arm, which she hadn't stopped clutching.  
  
Heero ignored her and continued to glare at the rest of the pilots. Duo was now wincing pain and laughing at the same time. Trowa had finally lost his grip on the line, he laid in a crumpled heap, having been knocked unconscious from a blow to the head upon landing on the ground. Quatre, screaming, "TTRRROOOOWWAAAA!!!!" began to balance himself on the line, seeing it as the quickest way down. Making it to the point above Trowa, Quatre jump-flipped onto the ground (having a circus performer for a boyfriend must really pay off) and knelt beside his snugglypoo. "Trowa! Trowa, speak to me! Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not okay, you blonde baka."  
  
Quatre's big, adorable eyes filled with tears. "Do you really think I am a baka? Do you hate me, Trowa?"  
  
Unable to resist Quatre's big blue eyes, Trowa sat up and hugged him. "Of course not, Little One. I could never hate you."  
  
"Trowa...Really?" Quatre paused. "Would you be willing to prove that?"  
  
After seeing exactly how Trowa *was* going to prove to Quatre that he'd *never* hate him, the other Gundam pilots quickly turned away shuddering.  
  
"Eeeewww," Duo said.  
  
"I didn't know that was physically possible!" Wufei replied.  
  
"........." Heero said.  
  
"You know, I'd be willing to try," Duo said, grinning slyly at Wufei.  
  
Wufei sweatdropped.  
  
Heero glared at them all. He then realized that the leech had left his arm.  
  
"Where'd that stupid princess go?"  
  
  
Relena huddled in a corner, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'I can't believe it.......I can't believe it........' she thought to herself while she replayed what she'd just seen. The boy with the unibang had fallen off the line, and, while Quatre ran along the line to get to him, Duo ran up beside Heero with a horrified look as he stared at the human heap before them. Heero had noticed the look, and placed his free arm around Duo's shoulders. It had happened subtly; no one had noticed. Except her.  
  
Three forms silently approached her, but she didn't notice them.  
  
"Hey, princess!" a cheerful voice exclaimed. "What's up?"  
  
Relena quickly looked up and glared at the speaker. Duo. Heero and the Chinese boy stood close enough to the Braided One to touch him.  
  
She jumped up and slapped Duo swiftly across the face, then pushed him onto the ground while screaming, "Heero stealer! Kisama!"  
  
Heero and Wufei reacted swiftly. Before the Braided Wonder even began to worry about hitting the ground, the two caught him and asked in unison, "Duo! Are you okay?" They glared at each other. Before they had a chance to start arguing, Relena glomped Heero.  
  
"Hey! Get off me!" He tried to pry her off, with no success whatsoever. "OFF!"  
  
While Heero was occupied, Wufei began to drag Duo away.   
  
Duo looked up at the Excruciatingly Handsome Chinese Boy (this is my nickname for him, not Duo's) with one of his sexy grins and asked him, "So, where are we going?"  
  
Before Wufei had a chance to reply, Heero noticed that Wufei was dragging *his* Duo away! He slowly moved towards them, dragging the still-clinging Relena with him.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
So, wha'd ya think? Any good? I've already started on Part 3, so it won't take too long to put it up. Please r&r, even flames would be appreciated, unless you have something really pathetic to say that I won't even listen to.   
Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed Part 1! I was a little worried about how you guys would like it. Special thanks to Anime Cat, who was the first person to review! Arigato, Anime Cat!  



	3. Part Three

Wufei's Jealousy Part 3  
by Chang Neko  
  
  
Yes, I know it's been an unnecessarily long time, but my computer busted a while ago, erasing  
all my stuff (including my fics), so I couldn't work on this. Not to mention the fact that I   
decided to do this part completely different than what I had originally intended. So here I am,  
currently working on five different fics, doing my absolute best to catch up with all the time  
that my old, sucky computer lost for me. But now, I have this brand new computer, and I'm going   
to try to finish what I started.  
  
By the way, if you're going to want this to become a lemon, please send me a good muse that can  
do that kind of thing. I mean, really, what person in their right mind would be able to write  
a lemon when their only muse is a chibi?! I'd have never ending guilt if I did that to me li'l  
Chibi-Miki.   
  
Chibi-Miki: (pops out of nowhere) You mean you're replacing me? (begins to cry) I could write  
a lemon! It wouldn't turn out very well, but I could! (in a whimper) Please don't get rid of  
me...  
  
Me: (gives Chibi-Miki a big hug and kisses him on the top of his head) Oh, I'd never get rid of  
you. Who'd *ever* get rid of a muse that's so loyal and cute? I'm just going to borrow someone  
else's muse for a little while, and then it'll be just you and me again, annoying the living hell  
out of the gorgeous Gundam pilots.   
  
But remember, if you're wanting a lemon, then send me some muses! (Hopefully a little more   
mature than the one that I have.) And if I'm pleased with your sacrifices- erm, I mean   
offeri- *ahem*, MUSES then I might be able to write a lemon.  
  
Chibi-Miki: So you mean you're not getting rid of me?  
  
Me:...  
  
Okay, so * is the same as italics, and when you see another one it means the italics are ended.  
' ' are thoughts, and [] is OOC.  
  
  
When he finally managed to get Duo out of Heero's line of sight, Wufei dropped him (yep, he had  
managed to lift the Braided Wonder at some point in time) and practically collapsed onto the  
ground.  
  
Duo glared at him from his position on the floor. "Hey, I'll have you know that I weigh less  
than you do. I'm *not* that heavy!"  
  
"You are when you're being carried," Wufei replied calmly through his ragged breathing (from  
carrying Duo or from carrying *Duo*, I wonder?).   
  
Duo sat up, apparently none the worse for wear. "So why the hell did you drag me out here?" he  
asked Wufei, trying his best to look stern but failing miserably.  
  
Wufei thought fast. "I didn't want Relena doing worse damage to you other than just pushing you  
onto the floor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Some screams suddenly came from inside the school.   
  
"Uh...What do you think could be going on in there?" Duo asked worriedly. "Hey! Maybe Heero  
finally decided to kill the Peace-of-Crap! Come on! Let's go watch!" Duo ran into the school.  
  
Wufei sighed as he watched the retreating beauty. 'So close, yet so far away... Damn you, Heero   
Yuy.' Wufei quickly followed his secret koi.  
  
  
Duo couldn't believe his eyes when he found the room where he'd left Heero. The Perfect Soldier  
and the Epitomy of Evil were doing *absolutely nothing*. Relena wasn't clutching *his* Heero like some favorite toy, and Heero wasn't threatening her every five seconds. Duo wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. But there it was. Right in front of his eyes. Amazing.  
Totally unbelievable. How could it be? What was going on? Why-  
  
[Heero pops in out of nowhere (heehee, maybe he was in his spandex space, too!) and threatens Neko with a gun. "We get the point, dammit! Just get on with the fucking fic!" He pops back out. That was kinda weird.]  
  
That's when Duo finally noticed a strange voice that was floating in thin air.   
  
[I know that didn't really make sense. Just work with me. In other words, 'He heard a voice.' Wow. Why didn't I write that in the first place? Ah, screw it.]  
  
"Hai, that's right! The winner of the first class trip to the Alps is Duo Maxwell! Congratulations! We will be sending your tickets to your address. We'll be seeing you in the mountains! Enjoy your ski trip!"  
  
Duo began jumping up and down excitedly, his broud bouncing behind him. "I won! I won! I WON!!! Yippee!" He grabbed Heero and began dancing around with him. Heero was still in a daze and didn't even notice.   
  
Relena was the first to recover. Perhaps seeing Duo dancing around with *her* Heero brought her back down to Earth. "What's this about you going to the Alps?"  
  
Duo ignored her.  
  
Relena tapped her foot impatiently for a couple seconds before she forcefully pulled Heero from Duo's grasp. "What's this about you going to the Alps?" she asked again when she saw that Duo's eyes were now on her. Never mind that he was silently threatening her in every way he knew.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
"You know, I never did know what that meant."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Anyway, why did that announcer guy just say you won a trip to the Alps?"  
  
"Duh. Because I won."  
  
"Wasn't that the radio contest that you bought raffle tickets for a month ago?" came a new voice from behind them. Wufei's voice, of course. (Duh! He followed Duo in there!)  
  
"Yep! And I won!"  
  
Heero found his voice. "But didn't you win three tickets? Who's going?"  
  
Duo considered for a moment. "I know! Relena and Dorothy!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Wufei and Heero quickly turned angrily on the Gorgeous Braided One. "Nani?!"  
  
Duo smiled innocently. "Ya see, I've been secretly straight this past year. And I think that Dorothy and Relena are the two most beautiful women in the world."  
  
Relena smiled evilly (it was supposed to be a modest smile, but that's the only way she *can* smile).  
  
"NOT!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted.  
  
  
  
  
Wufei, Duo, and Heero were sitting safely on the plane (Duo was in between Heero and Wufei, by the way) before Duo began to sweat.  
  
[Wufei: Wait a minute! Just how much torture *are* you going to put me through?  
Neko: (grins evilly) Not much...  
Wufei: You're lying.  
Neko: I don't know...I think I'm being kind of nice. After all, I'm not in it.  
Wufei: (sighs tih relief)  
Neko: Yet.  
Wufei: Shit.]  
  
"Uh, guys?" Duo began, a suspicious quiver in his voice. "Did we really have to fly?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Of course. They sent us *plane* tickets. What did you want us to do? Drive across the ocean?"  
  
"It's just that...uh...never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo mumbled under his breath. Wufei and Heero leaned in to try and catch what he said. All they could hear was "flying."  
  
"What did you say?" they asked together.  
  
"I'm afraid of flying."  
  
Wufei and Heero eyed each other in disbelief.   
  
Wufei was the first to recover (somewhat). "Uh, Duo...How can you be afraid of flying? Don't you think you did enough of it during the war and the Mariemaia incident?"  
  
"It was different then. I had the mission and fighting to keep my mind off of everything. But now..."  
  
It was going to be a long trip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know it was short. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer, okay?  
Anyway, r&r! Please? 


End file.
